Outsiders/issue 3
Lilly didn’t know whether to laugh or finger herself. The sounds of Lance grunting and Maxine squeaking from behind the door made her wanna giggle with delight, because Lance’s grunts were squeakier than Maxine’s squeaks. She also wanted to giggle at the thought of herself giggling, as she couldn’t imagine herself giggling. Laughing? Yes. Chuckling? Yes. Cackling? Occasionally? Giggling? Never. It just didn’t suit her, but she didn’t give a fuck. It was a law of physics that she didn’t give a fuck. She’d even edited into a Wikipedia article once. Right after ”matter cannot be created or destroyed” came ”Lilly Mason cannot give a single flying fuck". She could hear the trio of squeaks quicken their pace. Lance, Maxine and the bed were all squeaking at an increasing pace. She wished that she could get Carson or Claire up here to have a look, but Carson was working on patching up the fence with the Ginger, as she called him; while Claire was looking after Rachel. It was Claire who told her about Lance and Maxine screwing each other like particularly squeaky bunnies. Well to be frank, she’d warned Lilly about looking or listening into the room, but Detective Mason (as she sometimes called herself in her thoughts) was always paying attention to a case. This case was on how easy it’d be to get Maxine to give her oral. She couldn’t help but to have those thoughts, and she was always more open to deviate thoughts when she was chewing gum. She liked Lance a lot, he was a great friend, but she’d choose Maxine’s face over Lance’s friendships anyday. She’d always been told that her lack of loyalty and superficiality would kill her, but she didn’t see herself as having either of those. She just knew what her priorities were, and in a situation where people were eating other people, she’d rather have her cunt eaten by a living girl, and the options were wearing thin. Harriet was decrepit, Claire was too dominant (she’d learned that the hard way), Rachel was too young even by her lowest standards, and Caitlin had fucked her own brother. Lilly thought the Ginger was amazing, but she still didn’t want to lick anything that he’d humped. She’d never told anyone about the sordid sibling incest that went on between the Ginger and his younger half-sister, partly out of respect for him and partly because the moans were excellent maturation material for when she was lying in bed with a cold. She pressed her ear harder against the door as she heard Maxine change her whispers from the mushy “Oh Lance, this is perfect...” to the raunchy “Fuck me harder! Cum inside me! I’m gonna cum!", going to a volume that Lilly considered to be highly risky. Sometimes she avoided risks at all costs, while other times she actively sought them. Today was one of the days when the former was true, so she eased her ear away from the door and began to stand. She lost her footing. “Fuck it...fuck it...fuck it...” she muttered to herself, as she stood for a second time. However this time she wasn’t outside the door, but rather inside it, with Lance and Maxine staring at her in shock. They were naked, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Lilly, what the...what the fuck?” Lance growled, almost unable to stop himself from shouting as he pulled the quilt over himself and his girlfriend. “I’m...I’m...oh god I can’t stop...” Lilly continued, pausing every two seconds for a fit of laughter. “I’m sorry Lance but you sounded like a squirrel that was being stepped on, repeatedly, and with force. “What do you m-“ “Your moans, mate. Are you sure that you don’t have any brothers? I hear that Alvin, Simon and Theodore have a long lost sibli- oh fuck I can’t even finish talking. This is too fucking funny.” Lilly placed a hand on the door to steady herself as she laughed. “Lilly, this isn’t funny” Lance sighed, as if he’d given up on her. “Oh Lancey-booboo, if only ya knew how hilarious this was. Max, did you find it funny?” “To be honest Lil” Maxine replied, brushing her hair back behind her ear. “It kinda turns me on…” “Oh for fucks sake, can’t you idiots be turned on by normal things?” Lilly groaned. She didn’t understand people at all. How could someone be turned on at chipmunk giggling but not at the idea of screwing her brains out? “Like?” Lance asked her with a hint of impatience. He was blushing after what Maxine had just said, and clearly wanted Lilly out of the room. “''Like...” she smirked as she approached Maxine, and leant down over her. She breathed on Maxine’s face softly, so that they could both smell her sickly sweet bubblegum. She felt impulse rush through her, and before she fully realised it, she was kissing Maxine more passionately than she’d kissed someone for months. She knew that she’d hit gold when Maxine slipped her the tongue. Oh sweet god, the tongue… “Lilly...enough...” Lance whispered. She heard him, but couldn’t be less interested. This was amazing. She lived for sex, and this was obviously going to lead to sex. Fuck Lance, she was fucking his girlfriend. And then Maxine pulled away. “Well, that was good..” Maxine said with a grin. “But I think you’d best keep to the girls that aren’t taken, okie?” “Meh” Lilly sighed, let down but at least glad to have gotten what she did. “Well, thanks for sucking my face for a few minutes. See ya later...” she said, moving towards the door. “See ya later Lancey-booboo, keep up the injured puppy noises.” She closed the door, still smirking. Now she was going to go to her room, masturbate furiously, and ponder the meaning of life. Oh what a delectable combination. And later on, she might blow Carson, just for shits and giggles. ----- “So what did you want Carson?” Anton asked him as they turned the corner. He’d noticed that his friend was particularly insistent on “fortifying” the garden gate, as they’d done with the fences, to the point where Carson walked that way with the tools and gave Anton the simple choice between following and having to report back to Lawson. The latter wasn’t an option. Upon noticing Carson’s silence, he prompted him further. “What did you wa-“ “I know what you’ve been doing” Carson growled. Within second, Anton found himself pinned against the filthy brick shell of the care home. He felt his feet leave the ground as Carson lifted him. He knew that his friend was strong, after all he’d won a medal at the Youth Olympics, but he hadn’t expected this. He didn’t even know what Carson was talking about. “Wh-wh-what? Carson? What?” Anton spluttered, hoping, praying, that Carson hadn’t found out about ''that. “Rachel saw Caitlin sucking you off...you filthy fucking pervert...” Oh great, Carson did know about that after all. “Carson, please...I can explain...please don’t tell Lance...” Anton begged, but his friend wasn’t having it. “Listen Ant, and listen carefully. I persuaded Rachel to keep her mouth shut, but I need to make this clear. You and Caitlin are through. If I get even an inkling that you two are still bumping uglies, I’ll kill you both myself. I promise you.” Anton felt himself drop as Carson released him, sending him tumbling onto the slabs below. “Why do you want me to stop?” He snarled, unbelieving of what Carson had just done. “You jealous bast-“ Anton couldn’t even finish his taunts before Carson backhanded him, sending him tumbling back again. “Listen Anton, and I mean it this time. If Lance finds out about this, we fall apart. We both know what happened to Maxine, he’d kill you if he found out, and then it’d be war...” “Alright arsehole, no need to be melodram-“ “Melodramatic?!” Carson snarled, interrupting Anton yet again. “You know what happens when we start fighting? Hmmm? Well let me tell you what happens: Lilly decides who she likes best. We both know that whoever has Lilly in an argument wins, and that extends tenfold to a fight.” “Why do you care Carson? You just said that you wanted me dead…I thought you were my fucking friend...” “All of us here are like pieces of a broken vase, that have somehow been taped together” Carson continued. “But the thing about repaired items is...they break easier the second time around. I’ve watched so many families break, and I won’t watch it happen again.” He paused for thought. “I still care about you mate, even if you’re a total fucking bellend. Even tossers like you have feelings.” Anton couldn’t help but to agree. ----- Harriet Marks couldn’t help but tut as she flashed her torch down the steps to the cellar. She hated dirty things, they made her feel uncomfortable. Her life was nice and tidy, and she liked her surroundings to be the same. But that never seemed to be possible at Marshwood. She’d come down here because she’d seen her boss, Anthony Lawson, enter a few minutes earlier with a large bag of food. She knew that he was struggling to cope lately, but that didn’t mean that the rest of them should starve. He wouldn’t even entertain the idea of people going out for food after they lost Jane, and even though that was justifiable, what he was doing now was wrong. That was why she’d followed him. She slowly and carefully hobbled down the stairs, knowing that a fall might just break her frail bones for good. When she reached the bottom, she immediately saw another narrow beam of light. She shone her torch at it’s source, and Lawson’s figure was suddenly illuminated against the wall. He was stuffing the bag inside an old cardboard box. “Wh-who’s that? T-tell me or I’ll shoot...” he stammered, blocking his eyes from the light. “Anthony, it’s Harriet” she said in a calm voice. She didn’t want to make him do anything rash, so she stayed still. “You don’t have a gun, and I’m not here to hurt you…” “Harriet...I...I can explain…” “Why did you take the food Anthony?” “I don’t...I don’t know..” he sighed, falling to his knees. As much as she disliked Lawson, she felt compelled to run to him, compelled to comfort him. Steadily lowering herself to the floor, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay...” she told him, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “We’ll take the for upstairs and it will all be fi-“ Harriet hadn’t even finished her sentence when she fell back. No, she didn’t fall, she was pushed. It took her a few minutes to register what had happened. She only knew for sure when she felt Lawson on top of her, with his hands around her neck. he squeezed. “It’s survival of the fittest Harri, and I’m the fittest. I’m gonna live through it all. I’m sorry, but this has to happen. And those kids can’t go out there, I need them here...to protect me. You die so that I live...it’s a fair trade…because I’m worth more than you are...” Harriet tried to croak out a response, but she couldn’t. She could feel life slowly ebbing away from her as she struggled for breath. Lawson tightened his fingers, and she closed her eyes. She never opened them again. Trivia